


I Chose You

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in Section 7 of LJ on July 27th for Short Challenge <br/>Prompts: White and Traffic <br/>Napoleon is in a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Chose You

I Chose You

**White** clouds encircled him. What was going on? Glancing around he noticed movement below him. For only a moment he wondered how it was that he could see his complete surroundings including the **traffic** stoppedbelow. A car was blocking the traffic. Wait why was the turned over car familiar? He wondered what the people were standing around on the road.

Trying to see what it was on the ground, he was distracted by someone calling his name.

"Come with us my son." He turned and recognized his father and mother No that couldn't be right. They had died years ago. How he had missed them.

However it didn't seem to concern him and he didn't question why they were here. He was happy to see them. Then he noticed how at peace he felt at the moment. No responsible, no more concerns worried him.

Relaxing into the peace he heard a demanding voice. "Napoleon! You cannot do this to me. Please breathe for me. "

The familiar voice was both comforting, yet distressed.

Looking down again, he saw the people below moved back from the item on the street. He wasn't surprised when he saw himself laying on the hard blacktop. A blond head of hair leaning over him pumping on his chest.

Blood from Illya own head was ignored while he pushed on Napoleon's chest. The sorrow and anger the Russian felt radiated toward him. Then a kiss of life was given.

Napoleon thought. 'Illya is my friend and I am his. My partner opens up to only a few people and I was lucky enough to be one of them. What would happen to him if I left him?'

"Choose quickly time grows short," his father said. "Go back to your partner or stay with us."

Decision made. "I love you both, but he needs me."

"Only you knew the right choice. However, I knew you would choose to continue protecting those you care for. Go back to him. We will be here waiting for you when it is your time." His father assured him.

"We love you son." His mother's whispers followed him as the white softness dissolved into the hard ground.

"You cannot die I refuse to let you," Illya hissed at him.

Suddenly pain caused Napoleon to gasp, followed by air pouring into his body. Opening his eyes he saw his partner staring at him.

"Illya?" The named slipped out with a deep breath.

"Shh. You will be fine."

"You're bleeding."

Illya wiped his hand across his head noticing the blood for the first time.

"It is nothing. Now just lay there. The ambulance will be here in a minute." The Russian sat back on his knees. "You gave me a scare."

"I chose you." Napoleon told him before losing consciousness once more.

Later in the hospital, Napoleon woke to find his partner's sleeping head on the bed next to him. He placed his hand on the blond mess before him.

Illya woke looking up with a smile. "So you decided to join the living again."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was not willing to let a mere **traffic** accident take you when we managed to survive all Thrush has put us though. Besides I do not want to train a new partner to put up with me."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Napoleon knew he would be fine if Illya felt he could tease him.

"I do have a question. Before you passed out, you said you chose me. What did you mean by that?"

"It's a story for another time." Napoleon closed his eyes drifting back to sleep. Now wasn't the time to explain what happen. He wasn't sure himself but knew the peace he felt would be waiting for him when his time did come.


End file.
